Perfectly Canon
by DarkSoleil
Summary: Naruto follows Kakashi's advice to write fanfiction, as a form of therapy. But, he never said he couldn't write fanfiction about himself! Warning: Crack. Naruto/Everyone.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

_Theme: Naruto/Fanfiction._

_Pairing: Naruto/Everyone._

* * *

Please Review

By: **Ramenismystripclub.**

* * *

His eyes ran across the field, searching desperately for the luscious locks he'd surely recognize.

_"Luscious locks?"_

_"Yes. Now be quiet."_

The tree's were shuffling in the wind…mysteriously….

_"Okay, no. You need to…make sense! This is not writing."_

_"It's my first one! Let me finish, please."_

_A sigh. "Fine."_

Ah! There. He'd spotted the cherry colored strands of beauty from what seemed to be a mile away.

_"__This better not be what I think it is Naruto."_

_"__Aw! Sakura-chan! So impatient…!"_

_"__Shut up, idiot."_

_"__Ow…Sakura-chan…that hurt…"_

_"__Go on!"_

_"__Ok, ok! Sheesh."_

_"__What did you mumble?!"_

_"__Nothing!"_

He felt incomplete without her, and thus, he ran to her with all his might. She looked at him, a longing in her eyes…calling out for him.

"_Oh…hell…no…"_

"_It's beautiful! Isn't it?!"_

"…_.just…go on…"_

She was the perfect girl. Eyes shining in the shine-

"_That makes no sense! Shining in the shine?!"_

"_I think it sounds poetic!"_

"_It sounds moronic! Erase it!"_

"_Ok, ok, sheesh."_

"_Thank you."_

She was the perfect girl. Her green eyes glistened in the light and her small lips parted as she called out his name. "Hello, love!"

"_HEH?"_

"_Don't deny our love, Sakura."_

"_Whatever. I don't have small lips!"_

"…_.."_

"_I don't!"_

"_You're not Angelina, darling?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Nevermind."_

He ran up to her, trying not to kiss her. It was a life long dream.

"_Aw…Naruto…"_

He took her hand, and walked along with her to eat Ramen, his second love. The food of Gods.

"**Naruto."**

He led to the local party, hoping to woo her. She looked beautiful in her summer dress-

"_Don't add anything perverted, __**please**__. It's kind of cute…"_

"_Thanks Sakura-chan!"_

Her breasts-

"_You promised!"_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Does that mean-,"_

"_**Erase it**__."_

Her womanly curves were attracting the attention of all the other men in the room, and he growled possessively. She was his woman-

"You know what to do."

"On it."

Her features were attracting the attention of all the other men in the room, and he smiled at them. Best friends fureva-

"_Ok, don't be a moron."_

"_Yay! You're laughing!"_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Ok…you're not…"_

"_Good boy."_

"_Arf."_

"_Good doggie."_

He gagged.

"_Oops. Typo. Hehehe…Sakura-chan…I didn't mean that…no! No! NOT THE HEAD!"_

"_Serves you right."_

"_Ow."_

He got into a battle stance, putting his girl behind him-

_"You will not stop the POWER OF LOVE!"_

_"….."_

She squealed, and he kicked all of their asses and happily ever after!

"Naruto…."

"Yes…Sakura-chan…?"

"Run."

"On it!"

* * *

Reviews: 6

**Naruto'shusbandfurever:** _OMG! KAWAII!!_

_That's so cute! A little short tho…._

**iwhoopurarse: **_You need a grammar book…right about….NOW. Don't quit your day job. _

**Maskedhatake: **_Naruto…why was Sakura running after you on Monday? I thought she was supposed to help you with you're writing? Anyway, this was…odd…but you have skills for a smut writer!_

_LOL. Jay Kay, Jay Kay._

_-Kakashi Sensei._

**Mybuttitches: **_This was super adorable! The ending was a bit rushed though…! UPDATE!_

**Flamingflamer2flame:** _dis haz tu bi da worz thang I evur reed mai hole lyfe u niid tu lerrn hau tu rait f…. so f…. u an ur f……. skillz bekuz u f…. suk._

**Pinkapprentice:**_ Naruto! There's only so far you can run! I'll find you! TAKE THIS DOWN NOW! _

_Btw: I TOLD YOU YOUR COMPUTER HAS SPELL CHECK!_

_Btwbtw: You can't name a story that! It's fanfiction murder!_

_-Sakura._

* * *

_**WARNING: I DON'T KNOW IF ANY OF THOSE PENAMES ARE REAL, BUT IF THEY ARE THEY ARE IN NO WAY CONNECTED TO THIS STORY. PURE FICTION. **_

_Ehem. No more capital screaming. Bwahaha. Anyway, Naruto's a fanfiction writer! Isn't he good? Italics is conversation, btw, for those who did not understand it…so the italic part doesn't go into the actual 'story' that Naruto published online. I'll be doing this in Naruto/someone chapters…so it doesn't have a set pairing. Please __**Review**__! _

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
